BoneCraft Secrets
Mission Unlocks There are 4 types of mission unlocks in the game: #Weapons #*These are buyable in the first mission menu #Soldiers #*These guys can be hired in the second mission menu #Sexbot Costumes #*These are costume options for the sexbot when you change what she looks like #Chicks #*These are actual girls you can have sex with and are selectable in the sex store These are the unlockables that you can get during missions on Easy/Normal: *Mission 01: N/A *Mission 02: Lieutenant (Soldiers) and Power Fist (Weapons) *Mission 03: Major (Soldiers) and Laser Sword (Weapons) *Mission 04: Colonel (Soldiers) and Power Hammer (Weapons) **During this mission, you can unlock Orcs (Chicks) for the sex store by having sex with one *Mission 05: Commander (Soldiers), Orc Sexbot Costume (Sexbot Costumes) , and Random Option (Weapons) *Mission 06: N/A *Mission 07: Pink Elf Costume (Sexbot Costumes) **During this mission, you can unlock all Elves (Chicks) for the sex store by having sex with each type. There are 4 types: Hard Wood (Green Armor), Pink (Light Purple Skin and Armor), Bloody (Red Armor), and All Night (Blue Skin and Armor) *Mission 08: Hard Wood Elf Costume (Sexbot Costumes) *Mission 09: Bloody Elf Costume (Sexbot Costumes) *Mission 10: All Night Elf Costume (Sexbot Costumes) *Mission 11: Random Option (Chicks) in Sex Store and Real Chick Costumes (Sexbot Costumes) *Mission 12: N/A These are the unlockables that you can get during missions on Hard (They are all Chicks for the sex store): *Mission 01: N/A *Mission 02: N/A *Mission 03: Blondes *Mission 04: Blacks/Ebony *Mission 05: N/A *Mission 06: Hispanics **This may get bugged and would then require either a save edit or unlockChicks(gamechar) in console (press SHIFT and ~ at the same time) *Mission 07: Asians *Mission 08: Indians *Mission 09: Native Americans *Mission 10: Teens *Mission 11: Same as Easy/Normal *Mission 12: N/A Alien Artifacts There are 25 Alien Artifacts which unlock a bone-able Sarah Kerrigan Parody Chick when collected. It is recommended you have a good amount of Jet Fuel as some artifacts require high jumps #On top of the crashed ship where you started #Northwest of the crash site (Near 3) #Northwest of the crash site (Near 2) #On the back of the Island where you can get a lightsaber #*The island is west of the crash site #On the hill to the right of the path before the entrance of the orc village (Near 6) #On the hill to the right of the path before the entrance of the orc village (Near 5) #On the mountain with the angry money-growing asians #*You can see this mountain/island south to southeast of artifacts 5 and 6 #On a boulder next to a tree left of the path before the entrance to the orc village #Behind a boulder to the north of the drawbridge to the elven forest #South of the drawbridge to the elven forest #Next to the entrance when inside the orc village #In the tunnel on the right side of the orc village #Behind the tower in the orc village #In the first area of the elven forest #In the second area of the elven forest on a collapsed pillar #On the second raised platform in the middle of the second area of the elven forest #On a pillar near artifact 16 #In the pool at the base of the waterfall near artifact 17 #On the left raised platorm in the third area of the elven forest #On the right raised platform in the third area of the elven forest #On the wall of pillars south of artifact 20 #On a boat behind the wall of pillars under artifact 21 #On the left side of the third area of the elven forest, there are boulders at the end of the waterway that you can jump over using Jet Fuel. Behind there is the 23rd artifact. #On the upper level of the fourth area of the elven forest above the door that uses blue gems to gain access #On the middle platform in the upper level of the fourth area of the elven forest